


800 Years of Darkness

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mind Rape, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Ivan's experience of being trapped inside of Fury





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan is such an interesting character and I'm annoyed the writers never really chose to explore him. This fic will be Ivan-centric

Sir Ivan sat atop his horse as he rode through the forest close to the prince.He would prevent harm from befalling the young prince or perish in the attempt. He had spent his younger years dreaming of becoming a knight.

He would practice for hours on end, perfecting his sword craft. Until one day, he had been one of the few selected to be trained as a knight. Ivan was already a natural when it came to swordplay, despite that he received quite a few bruises. A successful jousting tournament in which he unhorsed quite a few people.

Finally, he became what he always dreamed, a knight of Zandar. He knelt in front of king, as the ceremony began.He swore an oath to protect the royal family.

Now he was riding with the royal prince of zandar, the prince stopped short in front of him.

“What is the matter your Highness”

“I’m thirsty” the prince whined

Ivan nodded and directed his horse towards the stream up ahead. The prince rode up ahead, Ivan followed after him. Once the prince got down from his horse with Ivan’s help.

Ivan turned his attention towards the horses and made sure they tied down so they wouldn’t run off.

He stood watch as the prince bent down to take a sip from the stream. Ivan spotted a glistening light just under the surface. He bent down to retrieve it and held it up to the light, it was a stone of some kind.

Suddenly Ivan spotted a figure in the distance, he drew his sword and ordered the prince to get back. The figure drew closer, Ivan noted it was covered in a furry cloak which hid its face from view.

It raised its weapon high bearing down on him. Ivan rushed forward to meet its strikes with a few of his own.

With each clash, Ivan stood tall. He took every strike with his blade and returned each time to meet the creature head on.

Suddenly the creature raised its weapon high, and aimed towards the prince.

_I must protect the prince_

_I must not fail_

Ivan sprinted ahead and jumped intercept the lightning as it struck. The lightning danced around him, he was able to deflect some of it away but the force of the blast knocked him back.

As he lay flat on his back, the monster drew closer. It pulled the fur cloak off reveal it’s true form.

It towards over him and raised its blade to strike. Ivan raised his sword in defense, he steered the blade away from him. His sword touched the stone lying next to him. A bright light passed through his sword and crept up towards him.

A surge of energy passed through him, Ivan blinked as a gulf of golden light passed through him. His mind was filled with visions of strange beasts and fire raining down from the sky. A beast flashed in his mind, very much like a bird then its name entered his mind.

_Pterodactyl_

The beast roared in frustration, he looked down and retrieved the stone near his head and examined it.

A sudden pull yanked him backwards, he tried to fight it but it was too strong. He kept his grip on the stone, whatever that thing was it wanted it. He would make sure it would never get it. Ivan tore up the ground trying to regain his feet. Something was pulling him back towards the monster.

He cried out as he lost his grip on the stone and was enveloped in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness encased him like a shroud, the world had vanished right before his eyes.

“Hello?”

He received no reply, only crushing emptiness. The sound of a voice echoed all around him. It was hard to hear at first but it soon became a tumult of laughter seemingly coming from nowhere.

“Reveal yourself fiend.” Ivan called out.

When there was no reply Ivan began to think of ways he might escape.

There was nothing visible on either side, when he attempted to move he felt a external force pushing against his efforts.

Laughter echoed all around him ringing in his ears. He struggled to free himself only to get nowhere.

_I failed_

The thought came to him while he lay suspended in darkness. He had saved the prince but whose to say that the monster didn’t kill the boy after imprisoning him.

_You are weak_

The voice had seemingly come from nowhere, but Ivan heard it clear as day.

“No.”

_You couldn’t even save yourself and now you’re trapped here forever_

More laughter, it was as if someone was here with him.

“Reveal yourself.”

There was no answer, the creature took pleasure in his torment.

Ivan remained steadily aware of the passing of time. He had no idea how long he had been trapped, it could be a year or more. On the other hand it could be anything from a day to a month.

Suddenly images flashed across his mind. Scenes of carnage and mayhem. The creature was rampaging through a nearby village. Bodies were littered everywhere. The villagers who tried to flee were struck down by lightning from the monsters sword.

“Where is it?”

The monster swung its sword to strike down another villager. A mother with her child ran past trying to escape. The monster raised its sword and shot lightning towards them.

“No!” Ivan cried but there was nothing he could do. He struggled to free himself as the creature approached. Ivan pressed forward desperate to prevent any harm to the mother and child.

The creature let out scream of pain as Ivan pressed onward. He could feel the darkness around him start to fade. He emerged halfway, just as he was about to get free the monster forced him back.

Ivan looked up and noticed that the mother and child had fled. He gave sigh of relief that he had at least was able to prevent the loss of at least a few people.

Escape was indeed possible, that was enough to give him hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan withdrew into himself, trying keep the thought of dead bodies out of his mind.

His insides squirmed with guilt, the creature had slaughtered them all with no remorse. Ivan was certain the creature had been looking for something.

Whatever it was he grateful the creature hadn’t found it yet.

“What is your name?”

There was no reply, Ivan cursed to himself and asked again. This time he was met with laughter.

“Reveal yourself” Ivan called out into the darkness.

 

_Fury_

 

Ivan held a grip on his sword still sheathed in it’s scabbard.

 

_I will escape, I will be free again_

_You will never escape, you're my prisoner now_

 

Ivan pushed forward, this time very much like time before Fury was off his guard. Pushing forward, he was halfway through.

Fury screamed out and pressed down as Ivan was almost through. Ivan pressed forward, it was contest between the two of them. He had to win, the alternative was a fate worst than death.

He felt his resolve weakening as he fell backwards away from the light and into the darkness.

Fury’s laughter echoed in his ears as the darkness enclosed him once again. Fury would not be caught off guard again.

Ivan retreated into himself to block out Fury’s laughter. There was one word on his lips, he repeated it like a prayer or mantra.

 

_Fury_

 

He focused all his anger, all his pain and frustration into one thing.

 

_Fury_

 

The name echoed in his mind, it gave him the strength to fight and the will to live.

 

_Fury_

 

His grip on his sword tightened, he closed his eyes and vowed that he would escape no matter the cost, and when he did he would end Fury.

Overtime, he became attuned to the monster's emotions. The he longer remained inside Fury, the closer he became to Fury.

Every emotion felt by Fury, Ivan could feel too. He struggled to remain in control of himself. At times he almost lost himself in the storm of emotions.

 

“Where is it?”

 

Fury was a storm of anger, Ivan could feel it. Ivan knew he was searching for something but he didn’t have the faintest clue as to what it might be.

 

_Could it be the stone that I retrieved from the stream?_

_Is that what he’s searching for?_

Ivan kept his thoughts to himself but he wondered if Fury could read his thoughts.

Fury’s sword sliced through a nearby tree, then he went to the next one and did the same. He hacked tree’s apart while howling in frustration.

Ivan could see flashes of the surrounding area through Fury’s eyes. He held the sword with one hand. Anger burned through him like raging fire, nothing could stand in his way.

The trees fell as swiftly as leaves blowing in the wind. There was no distinguishing the two of them anymore. Ivan was no longer himself, apart from Fury. He was Fury, he killed without remorse nothing would stop him from finding the gold energem.


End file.
